Jiangdong
The Battle of Jiangdong (江東の戦い, rōmaji: Kōtō no Tatakai) or the Unification of Jiangdong (江東平定戦, rōmaji: Kōtō Heiteisen, lit. Jiangdong Repression Battle) is a battle first featured in Dynasty Warriors 4. This battle was one of Sun Ce's early claims to fame and it was where he first dueled with Taishi Ci. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors If the player proceeds chronologically in Dynasty Warriors 4, the battle takes place after the Campaign for Wu Territory and Taishi Ci is recruited during the said conflict (as well as using the Wu Territory series of maps). The unification of Jiang Dong is the climatic battle in the third chapter for Wu, which pits Sun Jian's army against Yuan Shu's forces and Liu Xun. The Sun family lead an attack on Huan Castle while simultaneously defending their supply depot. If their supplies are defended, they will be safe from attacks to their rear and can concentrate on Liu Xun. When Sun Ce's army infiltrates the castle, Yuan Shu defends his ally's flank at Wan Castle and Liu Xun flees to the western fort atop of Mt. Xi Sai (西塞山; Seisaizan; lit. West Blockade Mountain; named after the real-life district of the same name). After he is slain, Jiang Dong is under the Sun family's control. If the players choose to participate in this battle first, they will experience a follow up battle with Sun Jian facing four foes at once via an attempt to claim Jing Province (via one of Yi Ling's maps). The battle returns in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special as a stage that is similar to the Conquest of Wu. Sun Ce marches his forces into Liu Yong's territory and panics Liu Yong and his generals. Taishi Ci, who was staying for a time with Liu Yong, volunteers to drive the invaders back. His ally generals are not so thrilled to give up their lives for their lord, so they abandon the field at the first sight of trouble. Liu Yong soon hears that Sun Ce's main fleet will approach the field and flees from the premise as well. Left with only the soldiers of Jiang Dong, Taishi Ci rallies them to fight with bravery. After he defeats Lu Meng, Huang Gai, and Zhou Yu, Sun Ce personally rides with his main army into battle to see the man who defeated his friend. As the struggle continues, Sun Ce challenges Taishi Ci to a duel and promises to withdraw if his opponent wins. True to his word, he pulls back when he loses. During the following cinematic, Sun Ce remarks that Liu Yong has fled the area and finds Taishi Ci to recruit him for the Sun family. In Dynasty Warriors 7, the Jiangdong map is redesigned from the Dynasty Warriors 6: Special map. This also serves as the map for Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin's Rebellion against Wei. The original version is remastered for Dynasty Warriors 8 as a DLC stage, where Sun Ce attacks Liu Xun like in DW4 with a few alterations from the previous version of the battle. Liu Xun also has his perspective available here, where the Sun army has already ravaged the province and Liu Xun's army is on the verge of collapse. The player has to repel the front lines including Han Dang and others, and then they have to seize the strategic points such as the supply depot and Wan Castle in order to allow reinforcements led by Yuan Shu to arrive. Once Sun Ce is defeated, the battle is won. The Animal battle is also available like the other DLC callback stages, where Cao Ren defends Wan Castle with some of the Wei forces from a coalition of Shu, Jin, and other factions. The castle is surrounded on all three fronts by frontlines, with the battle made more difficult by Yueying and Jia Chong using their juggernauts and pyrocannons respectively to besiege the Wei forces. Yuan Shao eventually arrives and must be defeated in order to claim the white tiger. Warriors Orochi In Musou OROCHI 2 Special, the layout of Jiangdong become merged with various buildings and monuments from modern New York due to the unstable time distortion occurring in Orochi's world. Ding Feng and Lianshi set out to Jiangdong to rescue Zhuge Ke and his fellow Wu colleagues from the serpent army. They also meet Rachel who is assisting the Wu forces. In Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate, the battlefield is reused in the sixth chapter when the Wu-Tachibana and Toyotomi forces try to escape from shadow clones created by Tamamo. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Jiangdong-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 stage image Stage_-_Jiang_Dong_(DWA).png|Dynasty Warriors Advance stage map Jiang_Dong_(DW6).png|Dynasty Warriors 6 stage image Jiangdong (DW8E DLC).jpg|Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires stage image WO3S - Jiang Dong - New York.PNG|Rachel collaboration stage Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles